Deep Sea Research Center
The Deep Sea Research Center (海洋探査人工島, Kaiyou Tansa Jinkou Shima lit. Artificial Ocean Research Island) is a hidden island located far out in the middle of the ocean, in the very south-west corner of the world of Final Fantasy VIII. It is an abandoned, half-sunken laboratory which was formerly used to research draw effects, however other, less commonly known, research may have been going on. Story Deep Sea Research Center can be found as early as disc 2 when Balamb Garden becomes mobile, but it cannot be entered. The party must wait until gaining access to Ragnarok to land on top of the structure to get inside. If Zell is in the party he will tell about the place's history. Also known as "Battleship Island", researchers working at this facility were attempting to develop another draw system, gathering different energy and materials for their study. They were in pursuit of a large draw point said to be found somewhere on the planet. It is said that their research used Guardian Forces for their experiments. It can be deduced that the researchers finally found what they were looking for, and left fearing the power they had found. Inside, there is a blue core, which pulses. If the core is in the middle of a pulse and the party moves, they enter a random battle. When the party approaches the core, a voice asks them a question (So you wish to challenge me?). If answered correctly (It's not our will to fight), the party will fight a Ruby Dragon, and if the party wins, the next question (Begging me for mercy?) is asked, and the correct answer is "Never". If the party answers correctly they will fight another Ruby Dragon, but if any are answered incorrectly the party will be warped back to the entrance and they will have to start over again. The trick is that on the final question (Damned imbeciles. Why do you wish to fight?), there is a hidden answer, below the main two (revealed to be "It's our nature"). If the hidden option is selected, Squall and the party will fight the Guardian Force Bahamut. Locales Deep Sea Deposit When Bahamut is defeated the blue core is destroyed. If the party leaves the area and returns, the site allows access to the facility's lower levels by a large vine structure. There are a series of floors leading down to the excavation site. Squall must open up each door using units of pressure, but must conserve enough units for the final lock at the bottom of the excavation site. The party starts with a set number of units, and must conserve ten if they are to fight Ultima Weapon. There is a point where the party can gain more units. If the party uses the pressure units to access the excavation site, the Enc-None ability can be used to transverse the site. If the party uses Zell to force open the jammed door leading into the excavation site without using up units, the party encounters a number of scripted battles which cannot be avoided using Enc-None. When the party reaches the bottom, Squall will use the last of his pressure units. After a pause, sounds can be heard from above and the air starts to get heavy. The party is then thrust into a battle against Ultima Weapon. Ultima Weapon is said to be the second most powerful opponent in the game (behind Omega Weapon). Ultima Weapon, however, carries the strongest GF in the game, Eden. Steam Pressure Units There is a terminal buried underneath the rubble and examining it gives the player 20 energy units. Four units are spent opening the door to level 2. On level 2, the player should expend 2 units to access sector 2. On level 3, they should expend 4 units to access the steam room and use the terminal to gain 7 extra units, then return to sector 2 and expend 1 unit to access sector 6. From then on the player should expend no more than 1 unit each floor until reaching level 6, where they can expend 4 units to access the excavation site and still have 10 units left over to use at the bottom. Alternatively, the player can ask Zell to open the last door without expending any units, but it will wake up the monsters and the way down will be plagued by encounters against strong opponents that can't be avoided with Enc-None. Location Monsters *Anacondaur *Bomb *Blood Soul *Buel *Oilboyle (Steam Room only) *Imp *Grendel *Tri-Face *Ruby Dragon *Behemoth *Iron Giant *Bahamut (Boss) *Ultima Weapon (Boss) Musical Themes The Deep Sea Research Center's theme is "Junction." Gallery de:Forschungsinsel it:Isola di ricerca sottomarina Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations